100 Percent NO NO NO!
by pokemon ninja
Summary: Konata's got the most dangerous thing that any otaku starring in any anime could possibly get. Three words: Chaos. For. Kagami.


Finally! I made something Konami! Enjoy!

I Do Not Own Lucky Star

...nor anything related to it.

If you see any -'s that don't fit in...it's a bleep.

--

"Good morning everyone!!" Konata Izumi ran into the classroom, looking as happy as ever. She then took her usual seat in their circle, and then got her chocolate cornet.

"Konata, it's lunch." Kagami corrected. "Why are you so late anyway? Did you spend all night playing games again?"

"Now Kagamin, do you really think I would be that irresponsible…?" Konata said, putting on her 'hurt' face.

"Yes." The purple-haired girl was unaffected. She then noticed that Konata's bag was bulging. "Why is your bag bulging like that? I thought you left your books here?"

"Yep." Konata answered. "I just brought something for you guys." Konata smiled, which somehow sent electricity through Kagami's spine.

"Is that why you were so late Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked, peering at the bag.

"Uhuh. I thought these would come around 6 am or something, but I guess it took longer than expected." The blue-haired girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Couldn't you have waited to give it to us when we get home or something?" Kagami asked.

"Nope! Lunch time would be most appropriate. This would be a time when I could easily find everyone, since they're in school!"

"Eh? Konata, I hope you're not planning on giving something perverted."

"Don't worry Kagamin! It won't get me expelled or anything, so stop worrying about me!" Konata said, wearing her cat grin.

"I-I am not!" Kagami said, her cheeks getting redder.

"Konata-san…I hope you don't mind my asking… but who are you going to give these gifts to?" Miyuki asked, curiosity getting the better of the pink-haired girl.

"Everyone! I stopped by home and gave Otou-san his and Okaa-san's. And I stopped by Yui-neesan's place to give her her's and Kuroi-sensei's. Then when I got to school I stopped by the faculty room to give Kuroi-sensei the same thing. And before I got here I gave Kagamin's classmates theirs! Now I gotta give out the rest!" Konata exclaimed.

"Pardon?"

"Huh?"

"Dondake(1)…I didn't even understand what in the world you just said." Kagami frowned.

"Wait I think you'll understand once I give you yours…" Konata said. Placing her chocolate cornet securely in her mouth, she bent down and opened the bag. She took two things out, one yellow and one pink. "Here you go! Miyuki-san, the pink one is yours! Tsukasa, you take the yellow one!"

"What. The. Hell!" was all Kagami managed to say as she saw what her sister got. "This is worse than cosplay…"

"Lucky Star.."

"Character Song…"

"Volume 3…"

"Volume 4…"

"Featuring Tsukasa…"

"Featuring Miyuki…"

"K-konata! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS??" Kagami said as she took Tsukasa's and Miyuki's CD's. On the cover of the CD's were the said girls (in their respective character songs, of course.), doing a pose of some sort.

"They're Character Songs!! I've found some on the net and I figured I needed to share this discovery!" Konata said, rather excitedly.

"So you've been missing all morning…just to wait for these to arrive?! And now you're distributing them??" Kagami said incredulously.

Konata nodded. She then proceeded to getting another few CD's in her bag. "Now I have to give character songs volume five, six, seven and eight to their owners! Come on!" The blue-haired girl grabbed Kagamin and dragged her out of the room. Konata then stopped by the door. "Tsukasa, Miyuki-san. If you want to listen to yourselves, I've got a CD player in my bag." Then she ran out, pulling Kagami in a way H-ru-i would do to Ky-n.

"Konata!! Where the hell are you taking me?!" Kagami said as she was being dragged down the stairs.

Konata didn't answer as they made it to the first floor. She slowed down a little, seeing there were so many students in the halls.

"Hey, you!!" One student called. Kagami and Konata turned to see who it is. "It's not very nice to be pushing sempai's around!"

Kagami snickered and Konata frowned. "Actually, she's a classmate of mine."

"O-oh…I'm very sorry!!" the first year bowed her head and then went back to minding her own business.

Konata then let go of her purple-haired companion. "It would be strange if anyone else saw us like that." Then the blue-haired girl grabbed Kagami's hand and kept walking.

"You just don't want to get mistaken as an underclassman bullying a third year…" Kagami snickered again. The tsundere was then surprised when Konata stopped suddenly. "What--"

"We're here! Yu-chan!!" Konata was smiling again. Putting her hands on her mouth, she shouted again. "Yu-chan! Minami! Hiyorin! Patty!"

"Onee-chan! What is it?" Yutaka came first, followed by the taller green-haired girl.

"Nani?" Minami asked.

"Hello Sempai!!" Hiyori happily greeted.

"Konata, good to see you!" Patty saluted, winking as she did so.

"I've brought you guys something!!" Konata said, revealing the yellow, green, orange and red character songs.

"Onee-chan…what's this?"

"…"

"Oh, sweet!!" Patty exclaimed.

"Cool!" Hiyori agreed. Konata then went to the glasses-wearing otaku and whispered. "You guys should listen to Yu-chan's and Minami's songs first…I think there's something in there you could use…"

"Hehe…you know me well. Arigatou sempai! But…how can we listen to it now?" Hiyori's glasses gleamed for a moment.

Patty seemed to have heard their conversation. "I brought the cassette from work today! I got it repaired a few days ago…LUCKY!"

"Enjoy…I got just one more…." Konata muttered. The blue-haired girl walked out of classroom 1-D, and saw a scowling Kagami.

"You just came to deliver Yutaka-chan's and the others' CD's. What I don't understand is why you had to drag me along." Kagami crossed her arms.

Konata kept silent and grabbed her again. "KONATA! If we are going back, you don't have to--" Kagami stopped herself , noticing that her captor was not heading for class 3-B's room. "What…where??"

Konata finally stopped. She let go of the purple-haired girl. "What the…We're behind the school…what's this for??"

"You know Kagamin…I got 13 different volumes. I gave Volume 13 to Misao, Volume 12 to Yui-neesan and Kuroi-sensei, and Volume 11 to Otou-san. I gave copies of Volume 10 to Yu-chan and Minami. Volume 9 was Misao and Ayano's duet. Volume 8 is Patty's, 7 is Hiyorin's, 6 is Minami's and 5 is Yu-chan's. And you already know who volumes 3 and 4 feature. And of course, mine is Volume One. Now…who do you think got Volume Two?"

It took a little while for Kagami to analyze this information, seeing how fast Konata spoke. In time, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Oh no. No, no, no, no…"

"Oh yes." Konata grinned. She then brought out Lucky Star Character Song Volume 2, featuring Kagami. Like the others, Kagami was posing. But, what was weird was she was winking and had a blush on her face. "Tsukasa was right. You really are a good singer. But, what really got me interested were the lyrics…"

"I…What the hell are you talking about??" Kagami said loudly, a blush starting to form.

"Why don't we listen to the second song?" Konata's grin grew wider.

"W-we can't. The CD player's in your classroom, remember?" Kagami stepped back a little, she had a feeling she was not going to like this.

"No worries. I liked it so much I put it on this." Konata held up her iPod as she came closer to the purple-haired girl.

Kagami was the one who kept silent this time. "So? Shall we listen to your beautiful voice then, Kagami-sama?" Konata asked once more.

"Fine…" Kagagmi gave up, knowing Konata would pursue her again if she didn't.

"Yes!" Konata said triumphantly. Giving Kagami an earphone and putting the other one in her own ear, she quickly selected the song: 100 percent nai nai nai.

"What kind of title is that?!" Kagami said, a little shocked.

"Hey, you're the singer not me…" Konata reminded her purple-haired friend as she hit the 'play' button.

The song started, and neither girl spoke for the whole four minutes it was played. Still after several seconds, the only sounds that could be heard would be the shouting of some students, since the girls still kept quiet. One was waiting for the other to react while wearing her cat-like grin. And the other…

…was 100 percent shocked.

"DONDAKE?! I can't believe I said that!!" Kagami yelled, finally getting a grip on reality. Her face turned red as she looked at the other girl beside her.

"Dare dare dare ga dare dare dare ni dare dare dare no koto ki ni shiteru no…(2)"Konata sang, making the purple-haired girl turn redder. "That must mean you like someone, don't you Kagamin?"

The purple-haired girl grew flustered. "I-I do not!!"

"Someone who you help with their homework, huh? It's Tsukasa! I didn't know you like twincest, what a surprise! Oh, but she isn't 'emotionally moved at anime concerts'. Nor do you buy her 'suspicious goods'. Hmm…I wonder who it is?" Konata said, playing dumb.

"Oh, could you just stop?? You know it's you!!" Kagami then gasped and slapped her mouth, getting redder. "I can't believe I just said that!!"

"Aww…I knew it…It must have happened at that concert…" Konata said triumphantly.

"What now?"

Konata was taken aback by that question. She looked at Kagami again. The purple-haired girl was redder than any girl she's ever seen in any galges (3) she's ever played.

"Now that you know I like you, what are you going to do about it?"

Konata put a hand on her chin first, thinking. "Ah!" Konata then took a deep breath.

"Ano ko i-na tsun to dere; okashi-na ko no kaiwa furagu tateru hazu yo…(4)" Konata sang once more, but was then stopped by Kagami playfully hitting her head.

"Aahh!! Ak-ne's such an un-cute tomboy!" She cried.

"This is the silliest confession I've ever heard of." Kagami shook her head.

"Well, it is _your _ confession Kagamin. Still, putting all your feelings for me into your song…good job!"

"Urusai(5)."

"Oi, you two!! Class started fifteen minutes ago!" Kuroi said, looking down at them from class 3-B's room.

"GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE, HIIRAGI!" Hikaru shouted, making the two girls dash to the stairs.

--

(1) What the hell

(2)"Somebody, somebody, somebody has; Noticed their feelings for someone, someone…"

(3) girl game. Dating sim. You get the idea.

(4) "That girl's a great tsundere. This strange conversation must trigger an event flag."

(5) Shut up.

I took a few lyrics from 100 Nai Nai Nai and Dondake Fanfare… I used percent since I can't get the symbol to appear... Hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!


End file.
